Alguna vez alguien existió
by Makie Karin
Summary: Existir... el nunca hubiera querido volver a vivir.


Disclaimer: No, no son míos, son de Katsura Hoshino.

Advertencia: Spoiles del manga, si no lo has visto te aconsejo que leas esta historia con tu propio riesgo.

* * *

Vivir.

* * *

Alguna vez alguien existió. Para una persona la existencia es una cosa obvia, ya que existir es tener alguna presencia física en el mundo y si tú estás vivo, existes, era algo fácil de decir, pero ahora con un tema un poco más profundo, cada uno de nosotros queremos ser recordado o al menos eso es el sueño de la mayoría de la gente, que una vez muertos los recuerden, pero todo eso era lo contrario a lo que sentía él.

.

 _¿Ser recordado?_

Para Kanda la simple idea le aberraba, pero si lo pensaba eso por un momento llegaba otra pregunta _¿Qué cosa_ _recordarían de él?,_ después de la pregunta no podía evitar fruncir el ceño, además de valerle lo que recordarían, era más el dónde le recordarían su mayor molestia, ah y claro, el cómo.

Morir no sonaba mal, es más, le parecía la mejor opción, solo que… no quería que le recordaran como un guerrero en esa estúpida guerra que a él, no le importaba, para colmo que le recuerden como uno de los mejores guerreros de esta misma. Podrían decir que eso suena hasta estúpido, ¿Cómo alguien no quiere ser recordado como uno de los mejores en una cosa?, era algo risible, pero él no quería, por nada de este maldito mundo, no, no, no, no…

Era una estupidez, en realidad, él no quería que ni siquiera dijeran su nombre para decir que él fue un guerrero importante en esta guerra que le obligaron a volver a estar. Además, lo que más le molestaba era el hecho que él era como una bendición de Dios, ¿Por qué?, porque él fue el único experimento que salió bien, él único que no murió o se volvió loco, no como los terceros exorcistas o… Alma. No es como si él quisiera ser el único que salió bien, –bueno no tan bien– hubiera preferido haber muerto con Alma, si sólo hubiera sabido que él era " _ella",_ la cosa habría salido muy diferente, de verdad.

.

 _Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana que estaba cerca de él y contemplo el paisaje que se encontraba fuera del tren._

 _Alma…_

 _._

Ahora, genial, estaba ataco a la vida para pagar una deuda al Moyashi. Joder. Bien, nadie le dijo que se mantenga vivo por una cosa así, o que vuelva a la orden por la deuda que tenía con ese tipo, no, pero… era su orgullo, el Moyashi le ayudo a que se despidiera de la persona que más quería y por ello, por su orgullo, debía pagar la deuda o sino no podía morir en paz. Pero de igual forma, el seguir vivo no le parecía la mejor opción.

Lo bueno es que nadie sabrá de la guerra, nadie escribirá de esta misma, porque es una guerra oculta a los ojos de las demás personas afortunadas, que éstas ríen y disfrutan la vida, mientras que en la orden están atados por la inocencia. Según él, ya era demasiado importante en la que guerra, pero ahora… solo que…. él no quería ser algo mucho más importante en esta misma, esperaba alguna vez morirse en batalla con algún Noah o un akuma de nivel 4 o tal vez aparezca uno de nivel 5 y ese sería su fin. No sería malo morir así. Además que aseguraba que muchos buscadores y uno que otro exorcista estaría feliz por su muerte. Sin embargo, si él moría, Lenalee lloraría e igual Komui, todos los exorcistas y el resto de la orden sentirían horror porque uno de los mejores en esta guerra, murió.

Bueno, eso no importaba mucho, él solo quería morir, en paz, pero de ahí venía otra pregunta _¿Él podía_ _morir?,_ gracias al tatuaje que tenía en el pecho, antes, se preguntaba eso, si él podía morir, en muchas batallas acabo con heridas que lo hubieras alejado del campo de batalla por mucho tiempo –o dejarlo muerto-, pero no, gracias al tatuaje él se curó en un par de días. Todos los que conocen el tatuaje lo llaman el "guerrero perfecto", pero él en verdad que no quería ser así, nunca lo quiso y solamente despertó así. Pero en este momento se sentía un poco mejor con ese tipo de pregunta, su tatuaje en el pecho se debilito o algo así, -en realidad no le importa- ya no se curaba como lo hacía antes y eso era lo que importaba, entonces tal vez ahora si podía morir.

.

 _Alrededor de él, crecieron flores de loto, sólo para él, sólo él podía verlo._

 _._

Bien, volvamos con la existencia, la existencia es una cosa que a nadie se le preguntó si queríamos existir, solo existimos y la mayoría está bien con ello, sin embargo a otros no les parece algo bueno, pero bueno, no importa, no es como si a él le encantaría existir, vivir. ¿Por qué tuvieron que despertarlo cuando al fin tuvo la paz en su anterior vida?, ahora se sentí muy confundido con su "yo", no sabía nada de su anterior vida y esta misma lo torturaba en sus sueños, y con esa visión de flores de loto, no sabía en realidad quién era, tal vez fue un niño raptado por la orden y de la nada fue al proyecto de los "segundos exorcistas". Una que otra vez pensó en ello y siempre se preguntaba sí el cuerpo que ahora tenía era suyo o de un pobre niño que nada tenía que ver con la guerra. Nunca quiso pensar mucho en ello, se sentía tan confundido que acababa por desesperarse, además que en ese entonces ya tenía otro problema y ese era la búsqueda –que ahora sabía que era en vana- de la chica de sus sueños.

El de ver flores cada rato, en un principio, molestaba y se sentía frustrado, nadie más las veía, sólo él, ahora se podría preguntar si el coreano veía también las flores, pero bueno, nunca tocaron el tema y nunca lo harán. En un momento pudo pensar si esas flores eran cosas que de verdad existían y solo él podría ver, pero ello nunca tuvo una respuesta y la dejó así, olvidada en un rincón de su mente. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, poco a poco comenzó a aceptar que sólo él podía ver las flores, poco a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse el estarlo viendo cada rato, aunque esté en el campo de batalla, pero hasta ahora lo que no comprende es… esa cosa que se encuentra en una esquina de su cuarto, ese reloj de arena que dentro de esta hay una flor de loto, no sabía qué pasaría si todas los pétalos se cayeran, pero esa pregunta rápidamente era respondida por la enseñanza que tenía en tanto tiempo, que era: si no lo sabes, no te interesa y déjalo así, fin.

Podría ser el peor consejo que alguien se pueda darse a sí mismo, pero…

.

– _Yu-kun ¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _Las palabras del hombre hicieron que el azabache se sorprenda un poco por la repentina voz, al darse cuenta de quién era, solo se le vino un cosa a la cabeza, quería estar solo, sin ese hombre, sin nadie y por milésima vez odio al hombre por querer estar cerca de su "querido hijo", él solo estaba pensando y quería estar solo, siempre lo quería, pero como Tiedoll existían personas muy idiotas para querer estar cerca de él, no lo entendía, eran unos idiotas. Y cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre seguí ahí, parado esperando una respuesta, bufó, como su respuesta y en verdad esperaba que con eso, se vaya, aunque ya sabía de ante mano que eso no sucedería. Tiedoll lo vio por un rato corto, para luego sonreírle como el idiota que ha sido y siempre será._

– _¿Aún te encuentras pensativo porque serás el nuevo general? –se sentó junto a él._

 _Frunció levemente el ceño._

– _No –respondió, pero aun así, no dirigió su mirada hacía el hombre._

 _El hombre dejo fluir una risa, que por obviedad enojo al azabache, el cual se giró para verlo molesto, ya teniendo el ceño completamente fruncido._

– _¿De qué se ríe general? –intentaba controlarse, de verdad que lo hacía, ya que sabía que si lo golpeaba, el general se reiría en su cara, maldito bastardo…-._

– _De nada, Yu-kun, de nada importante._

– _Deje de llamarme…._

 _Antes de que pudiera volver a decir la amenaza muy repetida, un buscador llamó al general, porque… creo que Komui llamó o algo así, que importa, la cuestión es que se fue y lo dejo solo, y en paz._

 _No pudo evitar chistar un rato por el enojo._

 _._

Ahora, bien continuando, no, mejor dicho, finalizando con este cuestionamiento, que no viene ni al caso. Ya se dijo más de una vez que él no quería ser recordado, que él ya sabía que estaba en un puesto demasiado importante para su agrado, pero ahora, justo ahora, venía por estar en un puesto aún mayor. Ser general… como hace un año Tiedoll le presentó esta opción, la cual negó hasta ahora. Además de no querer ningún estúpido alumno, no quería ser algo mucho más importante en la mierda de esta de guerra. Pero Tiedoll es más astuto de lo que parece, joder, ahora, ya, bien va a ser general y va a seguir en la guerra, en la orden, luchando por una batalla que no le interesa, pero es lo que es, no sabe otra vida aparte de esta, entonces… qué más, no había más para él.

.

 _Siguió viendo por la ventana y vio como poco a poco bajaban gotas de agua al piso._

 _._

 _Existir… él nunca hubiera querido volver a vivir._

* * *

Hola, aquí yo de nuevo con esta historia triste de Yu, oh bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?

Esto lo hice hace tieeempo y este es el primer de los conjuntos que hago, puesto que este es mi suposición de dónde esta Kanda en este momento en el manga, y bueno, aquí esta.

También hice de Lena, Lavi y Allen, así que... haber si pasan a ver como me quedo los otros, todos ellos comienzan con "Alguna vez alguien..."

Según yo, esta historia tiene dos nombre, que es "alguna vez alguien existió" y "Vivir", quise hacer que ambos estén relacionados y que en cada párafo este ligado a la existencia y al vivir, espero que lo haya hecho bien.

Espero que les haya gustado y espero ver algún reviews por aquí.

Me leen en alguno de los otros fic que tengo.

Hasta la otra.


End file.
